


Zombiez

by TheRubyHare



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: AU, Gen, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, Zombiez AU, human!Boogieman, human!Del, human!Evangelist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRubyHare/pseuds/TheRubyHare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc, Suzuki (Noodle), Stuart, Paula, Russel, Del and a cyborg try to survive in a world where zombies run wild. Meanwhile Eva (Evangelist) is trying to find a cure and her coworker Bonifacio (Boogieman), who disappeared when the incident happened. ((Based on the Zombiez AU by @aurora-beams on Tumblr))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombiez

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @purity-palmon on Tumblr for proofreading this!

Chapter 1: Evangelist

It was a week after the incident had happened. Eva sat at her desk, her head in her hands. She lifted up her head for a moment, and looked outside. It was hard to see, because of the wooden beams used to barricade the window, but she managed to discern vague silhouettes hiding in the shadows between the abandoned buildings. She averted her gaze, and returned to her previous position of holding her head in her hands.

“How could it have come to this?” she asked herself. 

She glanced down at the papers she had been reading before. They were Bonifacio’s research results. The last ones before the incident happened. She read through them again to see if she could have missed anything. Anything at all. She went through it page by page. She read the introduction she had read so many times before. She read the results of the early experiments Bonifacio did. She knew all of it by heart. She saw the little scribbles and doodles he had made in between experiments. And she saw, once again, the abrupt ending of the document. She saw nothing new. She threw the documents on the floor. Nothing. Absolutely nothing she could use.

She tried to regulate her breathing. She breathed in, and out. In. Out. She picked up Bonifacio’s results again, swiped the dust off of them, and put them in her bag. She’d look over them again. But later. She had to look for Bonifacio. He had been missing since the incident, but Eva refused to believe that he died. She would have known if he did. So she grabbed her coat, put it on, and opened the door to the outside world. She stepped outside, into the cold wind of Amsterdam on an autumn day. Eva shuddered for a second, but quickly got accustomed to the cold. She closed the door behind her, and put a steel beam in front of it, just in case she’d need to return there later. She reached for her belt, and grabbed her handgun. She held it in both hands, and looked left and right for any potential danger. After confirming that she was the only one there, she started walking southwards.

Bonifacio’s last known location was at his lab in Warsaw, but Eva was sure he left after the incident. And she also knew where he went: London, England.

She walked through the empty streets of Amsterdam, once full of people. She felt a sudden wave of melancholy thinking about the people who once lived there, who once enjoyed their simple lives there. Who drank coffee in small cafés. Who took their kids to the park. Who enjoyed going to museums. Who ate ice cream next to the canals. She thought about all of them. But she had to remember her goal. Determination took the place of the sadness. She started walking faster, until she found a car that was still intact. The door was still open, and the key was inside. It probably belonged to one of the last victims in the city. She stepped inside, saw that it even had plenty of gas, put away her gun, and started the car. She was going to London.


End file.
